


Challengers, Step Forward

by timelockedparadox



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Minor Violence, poor aleks gets assaulted i'm sorry, this is super bad not even exaggerating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelockedparadox/pseuds/timelockedparadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The individual members of the group are gifted with abilities, and each eventually discover them and the extent of their power. But at their own pace, and in their own ways. Eventually, they all come together and realize the world is pretty damn small for people with superpowers apparently. <br/>// <br/>A little superpowers AU thing that was meant to be part of a bigger thing but isn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challengers, Step Forward

**Author's Note:**

> this is a creatures superhero au that i started for fun and then i got really deep into it and here we are, my first creatures fic huzzah
> 
> let there be superheroes, and let there be queer characters, and let there be queer superheroes. or more like, let there be teenage creatures with super powers, let there be wonderfully queer creature teenagers, and let there be the whole situation that is their fictionally detailed lives 
> 
> and so!! we begin with aleksandr

The note in his hand was soggy and the black ink bled, making the words and numbers increasingly difficult to read. The dim, unhelpful streetlight above didn’t help at all. Dark, shadowy corners and alleyways sent a chill racing down his spine and had all of the hairs on his arms standing on end. 

He said aloud with significant uncertainty, “Bus number three?”

It was his best guess, and the only thing he had to go on.

Waiting would be his primary activity for a while, until the bus arrived. In the meantime, Aleks remembered the copy of that new game he’d picked up. It wasn’t like him to be as easily excited as he had been that day, but he couldn’t help it. “Oh man, Eddie is gonna be so psyched. He’ll be all happy and cute,” he whispered. ”...and maybe he’ll be so happy he’ll actually ask me out...” 

Footsteps fell heavy against the concrete, strides wide and quick. They joined the air with the electric fizz of the flickering streetlight above. Little other sounds permeated the air beside the far off sound of cars and traffic. Aleks heard the fast footsteps approaching and his head snapped up, gaze immediately falling on the source. His eyes widened and he suddenly regretted remaining in plain sight. 

The owner of the footsteps was an older man with too big pants and shoes that were untied. His pant legs scuffed against the ground and he seemed slightly uncoordinated as he approached. “Ey, faggot!” he shouted. The shouting was louder than necessary for their proximity, and by the disheveled and unclean appearance, Aleks concluded the man was probably most definitely inebriated and reigning terror. And headed toward him with a grudge and an already thrown slur. Aleks braced for what was coming, including any physical retaliance and slurs.

“Leave me alone,” Aleks said evenly. 

The man held his ground, stubborn and mean, recognizing he already had a hook in his victim. He noticed that the words got under his skin and pressed on with malicious intent. “Got a date? With your boyfriend?” he prodded.

Aleks spat, “Shut up.” Aleks felt his cool slipping. He thought of Eddie, who wouldn’t want him to do anything rash to get himself hurt, and would strongly advise him to ignore him or walk away. 

“I’ve seen ya around. Seen ya together, fuckin’ queers.”

Aleks totally lost his cool at that. He turned to face the man and shouted, “Don’t talk about him!” 

The fist hit his jaw like a wrecking ball. Cold, hard pavement met and scraped against his skin like fine sand paper. Pain shot from the area and he could envision the colors blooming across his skin, purple and blue and green all over. And after that he could feel the chill of the ice against his skin, relief like the lift of a burden equal to a thousand sandbags on his shoulders. 

Aleks dragged a hand across his mouth. Red like cherries, dark red, spilled on his thumb. He resisted laughing, only letting out a breath that mimicked a laugh, and said, “Damn dude, you sure throw a punch.”

A swift kick was delivered directly into his gut. He groaned and curled inward instinctively, ignoring any upstanding attempt to not appear pathetic.

“Already had enough? I thought slimy fucks like you who have it in the ass never have enough.”

Aleks threw, “Funny that’s not what your mom said last night.”

“Shit,” Aleks spat as the hands came up beneath his collar and pulled him up, up, onto his feet until he was rammed forcefully into the wall. One of the hands left, there was a click like something falling into place, and then there was a cold, flat edge being pressed against his throat. A knife, clearly. Common fare among street criminals and amateur assaulters like the one whose hands familarized themselves with his throat. 

Well, shit.

A knee pressed firmly, too roughly, into his groin caught him off guard and had his breath stopping dead in his throat. Well, this act was up and the final scene was about to play. 

His breath was hot, rancid in his face. The teeth in his mouth were crooked and slightly yellowed, though bright white in comparison to the stark gray concrete beside his face.

He grinned and laughed, like all the chips were being dealt to him and the whole game was in his favor. “You’ve got a fucking mouth on you. It’s gonna get you killed one day, ain’t it?”

Aleks flashed a bloodied smirk of his own. “Not today it isn’t.”

Just as the creases appeared between the dark brows of the man and the knife pressed more firmly into his throat in anticipation, the skin there burning and stinging, the whole world froze in the following second. A glint of light glimmered in the depth of Aleks’ eyes and the rain speckled his face, soggy streets underfoot, the streetlight above dim and yellow. 

“Hm,” Aleks murmured. He looked down at the paper in his hands, soggy and covered in bleeding black ink. His hands were free of the dried blood, lip found unscathed as he drew his tongue across it. “That was a bigger jump than...” he trailed off. Aleks stayed quiet, taking a seat on the bench with an overhead cover, pulling up his hood and loosening his posture to appear unotable.

He squinted at the nearly unintelligible letters. He muttered to himself under his breath, “Bus number what? Three, yeah... I think.” 

Eddie greeted him when he arrived, remarking that he was relieved to see him in one piece, and Aleks gave an uneasy smile. He focused on the familar, comforting things; the cute smile Eddie gave him whenever he laughed, his dizzying warmth, the fuzzy feeling in his head and the ache in his chest he got when they were close. Otherwise the day went on as planned, unhindered, and Aleks didn’t dare speak a word of the incident to him. 

Why share the burden of the event, when it hadn’t even actually happened at all?

**Author's Note:**

> heeeey! so aleks' superpower is time traveling, case you couldn't tell yo :)
> 
> also i felt pretty bad about the whole aleks getting assaulted thing but i love writing things like this so its a bit of a double-edged sword i'm sorry


End file.
